


call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, alternative universe, diventano una famiglia, kinda dystopic but not too much, sentite la trama è: un gruppo di idioti si trovano, tw: mentions of the 2020 pandemic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: In cui i Contrabbandieri sono in realtà un gruppo di giustizieri à la Robin Hood e i Merry men, e Martino è lo sfigato chiamato a rischiare la pelle per scoprire possibili piani loschi di una famosa multinazionale chimica londinese. Niccolò è il cameriere carino (e uguale a Robert Pattinson) che complica le cose.
Relationships: Contrabbandieri/Matte, Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Roberto Spera/Mamma Rametta, Silvia Mirabella/Luca Colosio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve e benvenut* nella mia testa delirante. Qui per augurarvi buona lettura e avvisarvi che in questo primo capitolo viene fatto un riferimento ad una pandemia, senza menzionare direttamente la situazione attuale se non a grandi linee; questa fanfiction è stata inizialmente scritta ai primi di agosto e nessuno si aspettava che le cose scritte si avverassero [isteria], sta di fatto che la fanfiction ha una vaghissimo vibe distopico in alcuni punti, ma di fatto è ambientata nel 2028 e Martino ha 27 anni (sperando che i miei calcoli siano giusti). E niente. Mi manca skam italia. Adios.

Capitolo 1/3

L’ultimo richiamo del tuo Frecciarossa riecheggia per Roma Termini. Ti issi lo zaino sulla spalla, stiracchi il collo, e ti volti verso il tuo migliore amico per un ultimo saluto. “Beh, direi che è ora di salire. Ci vediamo, fratè.”

Giovanni non esita ad afferrare la mano che gli porgi, ma invece di limitarsi ad un cinque amichevole ti strattona a sé per avvolgerti in un abbraccio vigoroso. Il tuo cuore incespica per qualche istante, ma per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non fa a gara con le farfalle nel tuo stomaco. Sorridi, sprofondando il naso nell'incavo del collo del tuo migliore amico, lanciandoti scaldare dall'ondata di affetto fraterno che ti avvolge fino alla punta dei piedi, per poi fare un passo indietro.

Giovanni scioglie la stretta e ti spettina giocosamente i capelli, un gesto che fino a qualche tempo fa ti avrebbe fatto salire la bile su per la gola, inacidita dal retrogusto di desiderio non corrisposto. Ora di quel sentimento non c'è più traccia e, nonostante le circostanze non siano delle migliori, non puoi fare a meno di sentirti intimamente sollevato. È bello riuscire a voler bene a Giovanni in un modo che non fa male, è bello poterlo toccare senza sentire la pelle bruciare e lo stomaco chiudersi in una morsa di senso di colpa. Ciò che ti dispiace è non poterti godere a pieno questo rinnovato sollievo, perché ormai sulla banchina non c'è quasi più nessuno ed è davvero tempo che tu salga sul treno. 

“Salutami Eva e gli altri.” gli dici, chinandoti per afferrare la maniglia del tuo trolley. 

“Cerca di tornare tutto intero.” ti risponde Gio, infilandosi le mani nel giubbetto di jeans dal colletto peloso che possiede da quando eravate adolescenti. Per un istante ti domandi se non l'abbia indossato appositamente per nostalgia, quasi a celebrare i vostri migliori anni, come se avesse seriamente paura di non averne più; dopotutto, sono i primi di settembre, e anche se sono le prime luci dell'alba, non fa così freddo. Tuttavia non ti permetti di ricamare su quei pensieri, perché la sola supposizione implica risposte troppo amare e sicuramente tinte dalle tue stesse ansie da partenze, e li scacci via con uno scossone del capo.

“Non avrò nemmeno il tempo di abituarmi al freddo inglese, zì.” Fai spallucce, nonostante il peso dello zaino su di te, poi spingi il trolley sul treno. “Ti scrivo appena finisco a Milano.”

Sali a bordo, ti siedi al tuo posto e fai un ultimo cenno a Gio dal finestrino, prima di agguantare i tuoi auricolari e infilarteli nelle orecchie. Una canzone di Calcutta - suggerita da Giovanni qualche mese fa, oltretutto - parte col riproduttore automatico e tu scivoli contro lo schienale del sedile, quasi esasperato dall'ironia della situazione. È inutile pensarci, in realtà, ma non puoi fare a meno di considerare quanto sia paradossale che proprio ora che star vicino al tuo migliore amico non ti fa male, tu debba andartene via.

Scuoti la testa, scacciando il pensiero. In fondo, l'universo deve pur in qualche modo riequilibrarsi; metterti qualche bastone tra le ruote in questo modo è molto meglio di averne sul campo. Basta che tu non ci rimetta la pelle.

_ _ _

Milano è caotica nelle ore di punta, ma riesci a trovare un momento per mangiarti una pizza al trancio nella zona di Crocetta e per berti un bubble tea alla pesca e al litchi, prima di passare dal fratello del Peccio.

L'intero affare è piuttosto veloce ed indolore. Non hai nemmeno il tempo di meravigliarti quando le indicazioni ti portano nel retro di un Flying Tiger del centro, perché in pochi istanti Peccio il minore ti ha in una stanza inaccessibile senza un codice, e ti porge tutto ciò di cui avrai bisogno nei prossimi mesi: un passaporto dalle fattezze perfette, una patente inglese, i documenti che attestano la tua richiesta al programma di studio, sterline in contanti, una nuova carta di credito, l'orario dei corsi che frequenterai. Le indicazioni sul lavoro stesso e sull'alloggio le hai già avute in base, ma Peccio il minore è il contrario di suo fratello, meticoloso e tendente al paranoico nell'elaborazione dei piani, e ti ribadisce i punti focali della tua missione: inserirti in modo incospicuo nell'ambiente, crearti un alibi di ferro, scoprire se l'Imperial Chemical Industries è coinvolta in qualche piano losco, nel caso eliminare il problema e tornare tutto intero a Roma. La tentazione di fare il verso al fratello del Peccio è grande, ma in cuor tuo sai che ha tutte le ragioni per essere pedante in questo caso; questa è senza dubbio la commissione più importante che il vostro piccolo gruppo di pseudo-giustizieri abbia mai preso in carico e, benché il lavoro di supervisione e confronto delle prove sia sempre un lavoro di squadra, sei proprio tu stavolta a rischiare il culo, ficcando letteralmente il naso in uno degli esponenti dell'industria chimica più importanti del Regno Unito. Mentiresti se dicessi che la proposta di questo lavoro non ti ha fatto passare notti insonni da più di un mese; probabilmente tutti i tuoi amici hanno vissuto la medesima angoscia davanti alla prospettiva di sobbarcarvi la responsabilità di questa missione, ma la verità è che, a discapito dell'enorme rischio che avrebbe comportato, eravate tutti perfettamente consapevoli sin dall'inizio che questo fosse un colpo troppo allettante e troppo oneroso per rifiutarlo. Per quanto fare i Robin Hood della situazione sia moralmente soddisfacente, essere membri di un'organizzazione illegale e considerata borderline-terroristica certamente non paga le bollette, e rifiutare delle commissioni per codardia non è qualcosa che vi potete permettere. Non con tutte le persone che contano su di voi.

Scegliere di accettare l'incarico non era stato un vero problema, di per sé; il lavoro è pulito, non sono state rilevate conseguenze politicamente correlate, i dipendenti ignari a rischio licenziamento sono tutelati da un'assicurazione e se dovesse svelarsi del marcio ne gioverebbe l'Europa intera, probabilmente. Ignorando l'enorme rischio che la missione comporta, sulla carta era ed è perfetta per risolvere molti dei vostri problemi. Ma c'è una ragione se nel vostro campo di lavoro si consiglia di tener ben separati gli affetti dagli affari, e la settimana concessavi dal committente per valutare le vostre opzioni ne è stata la riprova brutale: ciò che ha sempre contraddistinto i Contrabbandieri, che vi ha sempre reso fieri, è il fatto di essere una famiglia prima ancora di un'organizzazione; di fatto, i Contrabbandieri non avrebbero mai potuto esistere se alla base non ci fosse sempre stata quella condivisione di intenti, ideali e di viscerale fiducia tra voi, che vi ha portato a seguirvi a vicenda perfino nel baratro dell'illegalità. 

Chi spedire, quindi, in questo viaggio suicida? Chi considerare una perdita meno significativa, quando ciò che ti lega ai tuoi compagni è più vibrante e vincolante del rosso cremisi del sangue? La risposta univoca, neanche tanto sorprendentemente, era tutti e nessuno; perché nessuno voleva veramente buttarsi in questo casino, ma l'idea di spedire qualcun altro della squadra era ancor più impensabile, e aveva generato, per sette interminabili lunghi giorni, una collettiva propensione verso il martirio che stava genuinamente portando tutti quanti all'esasperazione. L'unica soluzione è stata giocare la riuscita della missione a sasso, carta e forbici. Tu hai perso. Giovanni ha rotto un piatto in uno scatto di rabbia. E ora ti aspettano settimane - mesi, forse? - di messaggi paranoici dal tuo migliore amico. 

Tutto sommato, alla fine, non ti è andata poi male. Almeno non è Gallipoli 2023.

_ _ _

In principio eravate tu e Gio in una Roma post pandemia.

L’Italia – come pure l’Europa e il mondo tutto – era in pezzi, con un’economia a terra e un’emergenza civile che non si vedeva dal secondo dopoguerra. Con i grandi Paesi in bancarotta, provati dalla più grande emergenza sanitaria del nuovo millennio, e il mercato in blocco, presto si era arrivati ad una situazione ingestibile. Le frontiere erano controllate più che mai, il terrore vigeva sovrano, e, più di tutto, vi era la fame. Ogni giovane si era improvvisamente trovato a vivere una versione alternativa dei racconti delle proprie nonne. Martino si ricordava le memorie della sua: nonna Maria parlava sempre della sua infanzia come un tempo di paura e di scarsità, ma nelle sue parole, tra le sue uova scambiate con la farina della vicina di cascina e le favole raccontate nelle stalle per tenersi al caldo, vi era sempre spazio per il senso di solidarietà che aveva imparato e vissuto a quei tempi. Nel 2020, in un mondo globalizzato abituato ad avere tutti i comfort, quel senso di comunità era andato ad esaurirsi con i canti sul balcone durante la quarantena. Non appena le porte di casa si erano riaperte, si era scatenato il finimondo.

Nonostante i tentativi del governo di attenuare le difficoltà dei cittadini, molti avevano perso il lavoro, la salute mentale di molti era molto provata dopo la paura e i lutti. Vi era stato un collettivo tentativo di riprendere la vita di sempre, ma a scapito delle raccomandazioni degli esperti, c’era stato chi, abituato a ritmi molto più rapidi, aveva cercato di premere l’acceleratore troppo forte troppo presto. Con il mondo rallentato e una cattiva gestione delle risorse si era arrivati a lottare per un pezzo di pane. I supermercati e gli alimentari locali nelle zone periferiche - o comunque più povere - venivano svaligiati in massa, perché la paura di morire di fame era più forte del virus, e le farmacie furono prese d’assalto. Per più di un anno, alimenti banali come la pasta, la farina, _pure l’acqua_ , divennero più rari dei soldi per alcuni di voi, e i medicinali più rari di un pacco di farina.

Tu e Giovanni eravate solo due ragazzini, a malapena diciottenni allora. La situazione era difficile per tutti, ma con la madre di Gio con problemi cardiaci e la tua con problemi psicologici, la vostra era un po’ più ostica. Mentre l'Italia e il mondo pian piano si ricostruivano, tassello dopo tassello, e le élite riprendevano il potere lasciando la popolazione più debole ad arrancare, voi cercavate di sopravvivere al meglio delle vostre possibilità. Il padre di Gio non aveva più un lavoro ed era alla ricerca, le vostre madri non erano nelle condizioni di uscire rischiando di beccarsi malattie varie a causa delle difese immunitarie basse; non era vostro compito, necessariamente, diventare responsabili delle vostre famiglie, e certamente non in quel modo, ma al momento vi sembrò l'unica cosa sensata. Tramite contatti di amici di amici avete cominciato a fare lavoretti illegali qua e là: entrambi bravi col computer, eravate giovani, agili e dalle mani svelte; vi intrufolavate in magazzini per rubacchiare medicine o alimenti confiscati dalle multinazionali che volevano rivendere i prodotti a prezzi esorbitanti ai ricchi, e le farmacie e i piccoli rivenditori vi ripagavano dandovi parte del bottino. Così portavate il pane a tavola e le medicine alle vostre famiglie, e cercavate di vivere una parvenza di vita come quella pre-pandemia. I servizi pian piano ricominciarono a funzionare, i locali a riaprire, ma non era lo stesso: quel periodo di crisi aveva segnato profondamente qualsiasi servizio civile e sociale. Persino le scuole erano un pensiero secondario, nel post pandemia: le lezioni erano ancora online, perché le istituzioni non erano ancora pronte a far fronte alla questione dell'istruzione, ma poteva fruirne solo chi ancora aveva gli strumenti, e certamente non era più così obbligatoria. Tu e Gio non vi facevate fermare da niente e nessuno, e cercavate di frequentare virtualmente quando non dovevate fare i vostri furti part-time. Non era molto, e non era l’ideale, ma era la vostra preziosa nuova vita.

Pian piano si andò a creare un giro di scambi e favori, dove tu e Giovanni trovaste altri ragazzi come voi, alla disperata ricerca di fare qualcosa di buono per voi stessi e gli altri. Tra quei ragazzi c'erano Elia, dalla situazione famigliare complessa tanto quanto la tua, e Luca, rimasto orfano a causa del virus, con a carico un fratellino minore a cui badare e abbandonato a se stesso da un sistema di assistenza sociale in piena crisi. Non sai cosa fu, ma certamente qualcosa scattò fra voi, perché presto diventaste inseparabili, nei divertimenti tanto quanto nei pericoli.

_ _ _

Mantenere le apparenze è essenziale in questo tipo di missione. È per questa ragione che Filippo ha scelto per te – eliminando sapientemente la competizione con qualche trucchetto di cui sei all’oscuro – un appartamento da condividere con altri cinque studenti di diverse università. L’appartamento è ad una via di mezzo tra la sede dell’Imperial Chemical Industries e la scuola (distanti l’una dall’altra una cinquantina di minuti con i mezzi pubblici, giusto per sicurezza), in un complesso mediocre e anonimo a sufficienza da supportare l’immagine del giovane studente italiano graziato dall’opportunità di studiare nel Regno Unito solo ed esclusivamente per le sue capacità accademiche, scacciando così l’idea di un possibile legame con piani più altolocati o di magagne sottobanco. I tuoi coinquilini sono cinque, di diversa provenienza e background, sapientemente schedati da Silvia e Filippo nelle settimane passate. Tra di loro c'è una ragazza italiana, Maddalena; è stata lei ad accoglierti davanti all'uscio del condominio appena sei arrivato, con un sorriso allegro stampato in faccia e l'offerta di un caffè fatto in moka da lei. 

Certamente un espresso ben fatto non è come essere a casa con le persone che ami, ma quantomeno è un inizio più piacevole del previsto, e anche scambiare due chiacchiere con la tua nuova coinquilina riesce in qualche modo a far sciogliere un po' la tensione che tieni nelle spalle. Maddalena è piacevole, dalla risata facile e squillante, e bellissima; frequenterete lo stesso corso di medicina all'UCL, per cui avete, "per puro caso del destino", entrambi una borsa di studio Erasmus. Queste cose non ti sono sconosciute, hai letto un file su di lei (ovviamente Filippo e Silvia hanno schedato ogni persona con cui abiterai), come sai che ha frequentato il Virgilio, e come sai che è di Novara ma si è trasferita a Roma all'età delle medie- ma è facile lasciarla parlare e farti coinvolgere dalla chiacchierata, sia per genuina simpatia che per studiare la sua persona. Intuisci già che Maddalena sarà una coinquilina più complessa da gestire, perché sembra propensa a fare amicizia, mentre sai - sempre dal famoso fascicolo di Filippo e Silvia - che gli altri quattro hanno tendenze più individualiste e solitarie. Ti senti solo vagamente in colpa a inquadrarla come un ostacolo pericoloso alla buona riuscita della missione, ma di fatto è quello che è: Maddalena è l'ultima ad essersi inserita nel contratto d'affitto, con una richiesta last-minute, ed è arrivata pure prima di te nell'appartamento. Ovviamente non lo sa e non può saperlo, ma ha decisamente reso più difficile il processo di installazione di alcuni strumenti precauzionali di sicurezza, che avresti preferito gestire senza doverti guardare le spalle da una coinquilina troppo amichevole. Se non altro, rifletti distrattamente, mentre Maddalena raccoglie con l'indice lo zucchero mezzo sciolto sul fondo della tazzina per leccarlo via, il suo caffè è buono, e si è già offerta di condividere con te le scorte di cibo italiano che si è portata da casa, "da vera fuorisede". 

"Come sono gli altri coinquilini, comunque?" le chiedi, giocando con il cucchiaino, pestando i granellini scuri del fondo del caffè. Maddalena si stringe nelle spalle e sorride. Ti dice che non sono male, dal poco che ha potuto vederli, perché è arrivata solo da un paio di settimane e tra l'iscrizione all'università e tutte le varie commissioni da fare per alleviare il peso dell'ambientarsi, non ha ancora avuto modo effettivamente di fermarsi e farlo. Si dice felice, però, di averti come coinquilino; è abituata ad essere distante da casa, ma vi è sempre qualcosa di confortante nel sentire una lingua, ed un accento, familiare (perché sì, Maddalena è di Novara, ma l'accento romano ormai suona come casa). 

"Tu invece, hai già avuto esperienze con dei coinquilini?"

La verità è che condividi un appartamento fin troppo fatiscente e fin troppo piccolo con una banda di sciroccati che per qualche misteriosa ragione è diventata la tua famiglia. La verità è che conosci pienamente l'esperienza da coinquilino, ma allo stesso tempo non la conosci veramente, perché vivere con degli sconosciuti che vedi a malapena è diverso dal condividere la vita e pure la paura della morte con le stesse persone che ti hanno visto crescere. Ti dà una visione diversa della privacy, della dimostrazione d'affetto, della gestione dei conflitti; ti cambia la percezione del freddo invernale e del caldo estivo, del gusto di una fetta di pizza riscaldata, perfino delle luci di Natale, o del valore di un abbraccio. Dici "vivevo con il mio migliore amico, prima", che non è una menzogna, solo un riferimento ad un passato più lontano, a quando tu e Giovanni condividevate il garage reso appartamento dei suoi genitori, perché la miglior copertura è una verità sapientemente giocata. 

"Ma dai, che figata!" 

"Già", le rispondi. 

_ _ _

La tua iscrizione all'UCL è ovviamente una copertura. Il tuo compito per le prossime settimane è instaurare una routine, presentarti alle lezioni con una costanza tale da non destare sospetti, e solo verso la fine cominciare a dar segni di cedimento per giustificare una loro espulsione o un tuo ritiro. Dopotutto, molti studenti non reggono alla pressione dell'università, ancor di più se è un'università estera, in una lingua straniera, lontano da tutto ciò che ti è più caro. 

Senza doverci molto pensare, sai che questa fase, quella della rinuncia, sarà la più difficile. Perché la tua borsa di studio è una farsa, il tuo inserimento indebito, ma parte di te - quella più irrazionale, più ingenua - è genuinamente eccitata all'idea di avere questa opportunità. Medicina è ciò che hai sempre voluto fare, ciò che avresti fatto se le cose fossero state diverse - se la pandemia non avesse colpito, se tua madre avesse potuto provvedere a te, se la vita da Contrabbandiere non ti occupasse la maggior parte del tempo e pagasse di più. Se la vita fosse stata semplicemente più gentile. 

(Nel retro della tua testa vi è una fievole voce che sussurra _dopo questo colpo, dopo questo colpo potrai finalmente rallentare_. È una fantasia distante, perché in fondo non sai se riusciresti a mollare i Contrabbandieri, dopo dieci anni, ma è lì, come un miraggio, una speranza che pesa come due milioni di euro. Due milioni per permettere a Eva di comprare il bar dove lavorate quando non Contrabbandate, due milioni per sistemare la protesi a Giovanni, cambiare l’apparecchio acustico a Eleonora, dare una vera casa a ciascuno dei tuoi amici. Aiutare tua madre. Dopo questo colpo, magari.)

Ma ciò che conta è il piano. Devi concentrarti su di esso, cominciare ad attuarlo, stare nei tempi e non perdere l'obiettivo. Le distrazioni e i sentimentalismi non portano che danni, in missione. 

_ _ _

Lo stesso giro che vi fece incontrare Luchino ed Elia vi portò, fatidicamente, anche ad incontrare anche Roberto Spera: un personaggio bizzarro, un nostalgico degli ortaggi raccolti nell’orto di casa, che si aggirava per i vicoli di Roma rigorosamente scalzo. Era uno psicologo prima della pandemia, e aveva deciso di continuare ad esserlo anche in quel momento, anche senza uno studio o un compenso, per aiutare chiunque potesse essere aiutato.

A mettervi in contatto fu Renato, uno dei farmacisti per cui lavoravate; all’uomo non erano sfuggite le numerose richieste di antidepressivi e ansiolitici dopo le vostre retate per le farmacie (in quattro le vostre imprese da Robin Hood erano diventate sempre più significativamente impegnative), così si era permesso di farvi la soffiata migliore che avreste mai potuto ricevere. Roberto diventò così prima psicologo di tua madre, poi un amico e, contro ogni aspettativa, un collega. Perché Spera, prima che il mondo andasse a rotoli, oltre ad avere uno studio, era anche uno psicologo per l’arruolamento nei Servizi Segreti: per qualche ragione riteneva che aveste la stoffa per il mestiere e non era stato timido nel dirvelo in faccia dopo un paio di settimane passate ad osservarvi. L’affermazione vi aveva lasciati decisamente di stucco; un po’ perché prima d’allora non avevate mai considerato i Servizi Segreti come qualcosa di concreto, al di fuori dei film d’azione, e un po’ perché, col mondo in pezzi, non sembrava esattamente l’occupazione più immediata, benché tu e i tuoi amici steste letteralmente facendo parkour tra illegalità e legalità. Il bislacco psicologo, tuttavia, non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo e vi fece incontrare Er Boccia: all’apparenza un innocuo professore di ginnastica nei licei di Roma, prima di ritirarsi dalle scene era un rinomato addestratore di spie ed ex collega di vecchia data di Spera. L'intenzione, per quanto all’epoca lo sembrasse, non era quella di arruolarvi; ma sia Spera che Boccia erano due uomini idealisti e gentili, che a vedervi così giovani e allo sbando, si erano sentiti in dovere di darvi gli strumenti per sopravvivere un po’ più facilmente in un mondo isterico.

Così vi presero sotto le loro ali. 

_ _ _

"Ciao, Marti." 

L'immagine di Giovanni nello schermo del PC ti sorride e tu ricambi, con un gomitolo di nostalgia incastrato alla base della gola. 

"Ciao fra, come va da voi?" gli chiedi, parlando vicino vicino al microfono delle tue cuffie, cercando di scavalcare il brusio delle voci nell'internet café in cui sei. Senti acutamente il desiderio di prendere il tuo portatile e chiuderti nella privacy della tua stanza all'appartamento, ma non sei sicuro che questa chiamata sia solo per piacere, e per questa ragione avete bisogno di un posto anonimo per le vostre conversazioni. 

Giovanni si stringe nelle spalle e si rilassa sui cuscini del divano sgangherato che avete in salotto. "Va. E' strano per tutti non averti qui, e non poterti aiutare in alcun modo sta facendo uscire tutti di testa. Elia ha cominciato a lavorare a maglia." 

Tu ridi, perché l'immagine è bizzarra, ma non così inaspettata. L'ultima volta che Luchino è andato in missione per conto suo, Elia ha deciso di darsi al giardinaggio per sfogare la tensione: avete mangiato zucchine in ogni possibile variante per mesi, al ritorno di Luchino. Da allora vivete ogni trasferta con il cuore colmo di trepidazione e di vago timore per la possibile reazione di Elia. "E' la volta buona che per natale mi arriva un regalo decente." 

"Boh, zì, non ci spererei. Penso lo stia stressando più del normale, gli do qualche giorno ancora."

"Dovrebbe aiutare Luchino ad allenarsi, almeno se si spazientisce può tirargli i coltelli senza che nessuno si faccia del male."

"Tranne Luchino." 

"Vabbé, tranne Luchino, ma lui è sempre un danno collaterale." 

Ridete entrambi, di una risata a singhiozzi che finisce in tosse, perché in fondo siete due ragazzini di tredici anni nel cuore. Ma l'ilarità si esaurisce e il gomitolo in gola sembra ingrandirsi, appesantirsi, e scendere all'altezza del tuo petto con la gravità di un macigno. Giovanni stesso sembra rabbuiarsi. 

Sono passate quasi due settimane da quando sei partito. Questa è la prima volta che siete riusciti a farvi una chiamata indisturbati, e in questo momento il tuo migliore amico ti manca più che mai; tutta la tua famiglia ti manca, e non sai cosa daresti per un breve weekend con loro, passato davanti ad un episodio di Kim Possible e una ciotola di pop-corn. 

"Ieri ci ha contattato un nuovo cliente." mormora Giovanni, raddrizzandosi un poco con le spalle, e tu fai lo stesso di riflesso. "E' un lavoretto a Bologna, una settimana massimo."

"Rischioso?" 

"Non crediamo."

"Da Gallipoli 2023 a Malta 2025?"

Giovanni sbuffa una risata. "Marti. Niente può essere peggio di Gallipoli 2023." Lo guardi passarsi la mano sulla fronte, poi tra i capelli ricci che stanno diventando sempre più lunghi e ingestibili. Ruota la spalla del braccio fantasma in un tic nervoso che rivela la sua agitazione - un tic che, gli dici sempre, può essere fatale se non sta attento; ma in questo momento siete solo voi due, non siete sul campo, e sai che non è il momento di riprenderlo. Ciò non toglie che conosci Giovanni come le tue tasche, anche nei suoi spasmi più irrazionali. "Va qualcuno con Eva?" 

Giovanni si irrigidisce quasi con un sussulto, come se la tua voce lo avesse destato da pensieri lontani, ma il sorrisetto quasi sprezzante che sembra rivolgere a se stesso subito dopo è una conferma della tua supposizione. 

"Silvia."

"Sono quasi felice di non essere a casa con lei e Luchino che devono salutarsi." scherzi. A Giovanni scappa un sorriso più genuino, divertito, quasi complice quando ti lancia un'occhiata grata da sotto i ricci. Si schiarisce la gola, ruota nuovamente la spalla indolenzita, beve un sorso di coca cola ormai sicuramente sgasata. Sai che vuole dirti qualcosa che potrebbe o non potrebbe piacerti. 

"E' un lavoro abbastanza remunerativo. Non sono certo due milioni, ma è abbastanza per farci andare avanti qualche mese..." 

"No."

Giovanni solleva lo sguardo verso lo schermo, le labbra piegate in una smorfia contrita in risposta al tuo diniego lapidario. Quasi ti irrita, quello sguardo da cane bastonato, perché sai che Gio a sua volta sapeva che ti saresti irritato. 

"Non ho detto nulla di ché, Marti--."

"Gio, so che questa situazione è una merda. E ora che pure Eva è in missione immagino come tu possa stare. Ma abbiamo detto sì e se tutto va bene non avremo più problemi di questo tipo. Quindi no, non ho intenzione di tornare a casa solo perché è la scelta più facile, okay? Quando mai lo abbiamo fatto?"

Gio sospira, annuisce quasi impercettibilmente sullo schermo rallentato. Raddrizzi il microfono degli auricolari vicino alla bocca, nervosamente, per distrarti dal peso che hai sullo stomaco. "Stasera la guardi Roma-Juve?" 

"Vabbè, zì, ovvio. Guardi con noi in diretta?" 

_ _ _

I tuoi coinquilini non sono malaccio. Sono tutti abbastanza ordinati, rispettano i turni delle pulizie e, come previsto da Silvia e Filo, si fanno tutti abbastanza i cazzi loro. L'unica persona con cui hai effettivamente contatti è Maddalena, l'unica estroversa ed interessata a fare amicizia, che molto spesso viene a bussarti alla porta della stanza per condividere una fetta di lasagna o una chiacchierata. 

Contro ogni indicazione, tu finisci frequentemente per accettare. Un po' perché ti manca il cibo di casa ed un po' perché, in tutta onestà, ti manca il contatto umano, e Maddalena sembra offrire entrambi molto generosamente. L'unico problema, come avevi previsto al primo incontro, è che hai davvero poco margine di movimento in casa. Prima, nella fase iniziale del piano, andavate spesso a lezione insieme, e i tuoi movimenti erano vincolati, ma nemmeno ora che i vostri ritmi sono cambiati le cose vanno meglio. Perfino le tue chiamate mancano di privacy, che siano per lavoro e non: sono sempre brevi e sussurrate, la maggior parte delle volte pure tagliate corte all'improvviso dalla tua coinquilina, che ormai ha preso a prenderti in giro per il tuo fantomatico "love affair virtuale". Per quanto ridicola sia la nozione di una possibile storia d'amore clandestina della quale non vuoi mettere Maddalena al corrente, preferisci qualche battuta in più da parte sua che domande come "Ma cosa sei, una spia sotto copertura in affari loschi?", perché ti toccherebbe ammettere nuovamente di aver sfiorato l'infarto (Elia non ha ancora smesso di ridere da quando gliel'hai raccontato, la faccia di merda). L'unica cosa che ti consola è che nell'ultimo mese non ti ha mai chiesto come mai non fossi a lezione, nonostante frequentiate tecnicamente gli stessi corsi; evidentemente vi è un numero ben più corposo di studenti, ben più corposo di quanto ti aspettassi, e davvero la tua assenza immotivata passa inosservata. Ma davvero, è meglio così, perché non hai bisogno di inventarti altre scuse per giustificarti con Maddalena. La situazione è già piuttosto ostica di per sé, con tutte le menzogne che devi costruire giornalmente e le precauzioni che devi prendere per non destare sospetti quando vai in avanscoperta o devi passare informazioni specifiche ai tuoi compagni. 

Fortunatamente il piano sta procedendo - lentamente, certo, ma sta procedendo. In un mese e qualche giorno sei riuscito a localizzare il dipendente di cui dovrai indossare - metaforicamente e non - i panni per infiltrarti nell'edificio e impiantare il virus nel server generale. Ciò che devi fare ora è essenzialmente studiare i suoi movimenti e assicurarti che sia un soggetto discreto abbastanza da non destare particolari sospetti nel caso dovesse sparire per qualche ora e venir sostituito da te. Filippo e Sana, nel frattempo, hanno quasi ultimato il malware che manderà in blocco il sistema per qualche ora, lasciando scoperto qualsiasi dato crittografato in modo particolarmente e sospettosamente minuzioso. Dopodiché, tutto ciò che ti resterà da fare sarà fuggire in modo incospicuo, sempre presupponendo che tu non ti sia fatto sgamare prima. 

_ _ _

Eva, Silvia, Federica e Sana arrivarono poco dopo che Spera e Boccia vi proponessero di addestrarvi come operatori segreti, per muovervi con più efficacia e sicurezza in ambienti sempre più rischiosi. Tu e i tuoi tre amici ci stavate prendendo gusto in tutta questa storia dei _Contrabbandieri di Roma_ , come avevano iniziato a chiamarvi, e i rischi e il vostro ego, secondo i vostri due mentori, stavano diventando ben superiori alle precauzioni che prendevate.

Così, pian piano, cominciarono ad affinare le vostre tecniche di scassinamento, ad istruirvi su come fare mappe di luoghi complessi, ad allenare i vostri corpi, sempre ricordandovi che lo facevate per aiutare le persone.

Ma tutti sanno che, come dicono gli anglofoni, c’è forza nei numeri. Spera e Boccia ne fecero il loro motto; non perché andassero di loro iniziativa a trovare volontari, ma quando potevano dare rifugio e supporto a giovani con le attitudini giuste non si tiravano certo indietro, e nemmeno voi. Così, una dopo l’altra, le ragazze entrarono nelle vostre vite.

Eva fu la prima.

Giovanni la incontrò in una delle ronde serali che avevate deciso di organizzare per tenere sotto controllo la micro-criminalità; Boccia riteneva che fosse utile ad allenare la vostra stamina e la vostra attenzione nella quiete apparente, e Gio si era ritrovato così a vagare in quella che era, per sua sorpresa, un conosciuto punto focale per la prostituzione, specialmente minorile.

Giovanni aveva sentito un urlo e un tonfo provenire da un vicolo cieco ed era corso a controllare. Al suo arrivo rimase di sasso: a qualche metro da lui, rovesciato sull’asfalto, vi era un uomo di mezz’età svenuto a terra con le mutande calate, ai piedi di un’atterrita e ansimante ragazza dai capelli rosso fuoco, con i collant strappati, le nocche arrossate e un rivolo di sangue all’angolo della bocca. Per Giovanni fu amore a prima vista.

Eva non spiegò mai le ragioni che l'avevano portata a battere la strada, e se qualcuno dei Contrabbandieri l’ha mai scoperto sicuro non ha mai condiviso l'informazione. In ogni caso, Giovanni la portò al garage di Spera, il vostro punto di riferimento, per medicarla e aiutarla a superare lo shock dell’aggressione. Il giorno dopo tornò da voi, decisa a capire meglio chi l’avesse aiutata, e non se ne andò mai più. Boccia così trovò la sua prima pupilla.

Poi ci furono Silvia e Federica, il cui incontro fu altrettanto casuale.

Tu e Roberto stavate ultimando delle consegne illegali di oggetti sanitari e medicinali per i centri antiviolenza, che in quel periodo stavano facendo particolarmente fatica a causa del sovraffollamento e del numero ingestibile di richieste d'aiuto; l’ultimo della lista, quel giorno, era quello in cui Silvia e Federica lavoravano da volontarie. Tra tutto il personale, le due ragazze erano le più giovani e saltavano all'occhio tanto quanto l'ematoma ormai giallastro sullo zigomo di Silvia. Spera non aveva potuto fare altro che chiedere la loro storia, e in quel momento intuisti che il tuo mentore avrebbe fatto il possibile per accogliere le due ragazze tra le vostre schiere. Silvia e Federica si conoscevano da tempo, entrambe reduci da una lunga lista di case famiglia poco raccomandabili; nella loro penultima avventura si erano trovate sotto lo stesso tetto, con dei tutori psicologicamente abusivi che durante l'ultimo periodo della quarantena avevano preso pure ad alzare le mani nei loro confronti. Come era sfortunatamente prevedibile, la botta sul viso di Silvia e la fasciatura nascosta alla caviglia di Federica erano i premi di consolazione del mese precedente per la loro fuga da quell'inferno. Non avendo nessuno da cui tornare e nessun posto in cui stare, sentendo di aver occupato troppo spazio nel centro antiviolenza, decisero di unirsi a voi.

Sana fu l'eccezione. Nessuno di voi la trovò, ma fu lei a trovare voi, poche settimane dopo aver accolto Silvia e Federica nelle vostre schiere. Il passaparola l'aveva raggiunta grazie ai contatti di suo fratello, che a loro volta conoscevano chi conosceva Luchino. Sana vi aveva osservati da lontano per qualche tempo, non sai esattamente quanto, prima di decidere di fidarsi di voi. E comprensibilmente: lei e il fratello Rami erano soli al mondo, dopo che i loro genitori erano stati costretti all'espatrio poco prima della pandemia, e si erano spostati per questioni legali in Tunisia. La nonna li aveva presi con sé, inizialmente, ma era anziana e non poteva provvedere per due bocche in più, così i due avevano iniziato a vivere di contrabbando come voi. Da sempre spiccatamente pragmatica, quando Sana aveva sentito di un gruppo di ragazzi che aiutava distribuendo materiale confiscato si era fatta la sua lista di pro e contro; la sua valutazione diede evidentemente un risultato positivo, perché vi benedisse letteralmente con la sua partecipazione.

Gli ultimi tasselli furono Eleonora e Filippo, raccolti da Boccia qualche mese dopo, nei momenti più caldi della fine del Periodo Buio e dei conflitti dietro le quinte tra i potenti del mondo. I loro genitori, vecchi amici di Roberto e Er Boccia, erano agenti ancora attivi, che avevano perso la vita nel tentativo di denunciare magheggi sottobanco durante le ultime trattative governative per sanare le difficoltà fiscali dei cittadini non abbienti, che ormai erano la maggioranza e minacciavano una era e propria guerra civile. Con la loro iniziazione a base di croste di pizza, ketchup e senape, nacquero ufficialmente i Contrabbandieri.

Col tempo la società andò a risanarsi. Nei due anni successivi la criminalità tornò ai minimi storici, i prezzi si riabbassarono, l’economia ripartì, acciaccata ma funzionante. Il vostro ruolo, tuttavia, non si fermò: le persone in difficoltà non smisero mai di esserci, né a Roma né in giro per l’Italia, ma grazie a Spera e Boccia potevate cominciare ad inserirvi in giri più legali, sebbene dietro le quinte. I proventi delle vostre missioni, ora pure in denaro, cominciarono ad andare sempre di più ad organizzazioni no-profit per minoranze e gente in difficoltà, mentre la vostra fama aumentava tra i giri spionistici.

Il resto, come si suol dire, è storia. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martino incontra Niccolò.  
> I Contrabbandieri...sono i Contrabbandieri.

Capitolo 2/3

03:54 A.M

**Sana**

Domani Skype? Dobbiamo spiegarti un paio di cose. 

**Tu**

Ok. 2.30 orario vostro. 

___

Niccolò è alto, attraente, con una voce calda e le dita affusolate da pianista. Davanti al suo sguardo attento e al suo sorriso sghembo ti senti Bella Swan alla prima espressione gentile di Edward Cullen. Il pensiero è molto divertente nella tua testa perché il ragazzo in questione un po’ effettivamente assomiglia a Robert Pattinson, ma, a scapito dell’accento impeccabile in inglese, ci mette esattamente due minuti per esibirsi in un inconfondibile romanaccio. 

Il vostro incontro è assolutamente casuale e ha del ridicolo. Te ne stai all’internet café per connetterti con Sana, ma il tuo computer non ne vuole sapere di collegarsi al Wi-Fi, né di collaborare in alcun modo. Prima vai dal responsabile – _“I’m sorry, the Wi-Fi is fine here, it’s probably your computer”_ – ma data l’inefficienza del servizio decidi di arrangiarti; provi a fare da hot-spot al tuo portatile, poi decidi di utilizzare i dati dal telefono e di tentare con la videochiamata di Whatsapp e di Facetime, ma prevedibilmente niente funziona. A peggiorare la situazione, la chat con i ragazzi è un delirio, una caciara inutile che non fa che innervosirti ulteriormente, e ti arriva pure la notifica di una chiamata persa e di un messaggio vocale da parte di Maddalena, la cui sola vista ti fa partire un principio di mal di testa. L’unica volta che riesci finalmente a connetterti, la linea è così bassa da farti vedere l’immagine completamente pixellata, il suono della voce di Sana a scatti come nemmeno gli altoparlanti fusi di Trenitalia. All’ennesimo “Marti” strozzato della tua amica ti parte una raffica di imprecazioni che sai farebbe impallidire pure Elia. “Sana? Sana. E vaffanculo.” Inveisci, chiudendo di scatto lo schermo del computer come se ti avesse personalmente insultato la madre. 

“Quel computer deve averti fatto proprio del male per trattarlo co’ sta violenza eh.”

Essere improvvisamente interpellato in italiano ti coglie di sorpresa e sussulti sul posto, raddrizzando di colpo la schiena e strappandoti bruscamente gli auricolari sia dalle orecchie che dall’attacco del PC. 

“Perché ti sei fermato? Non volevo fermare il rosario.”

Per un primo momento non sai esattamente come reagire davanti ad uno sconosciuto piuttosto carino che si siede al tuo stesso tavolo, sempre continuando a chiacchierare e a sorriderti con divertito interesse. Il tuo primo tentativo di risposta è un balbettio disconnesso che dovrebbe essere una spiegazione imbarazzata della tua dissenteria verbale, che, contro ogni tuo desiderio, riesce solo a farti sentire ancora più a disagio. Ti schiarisci la gola. 

“È che dovevo fare una chiamata importante ma non funziona un cazzo qui.” 

“Chiamare con internet in ‘sto posto è un incubo senza le schedine apposta, ci sono passato anche io quando mi sono trasferito qui.”

“Abiti qui da tanto?” dici distrattamente, allungando il braccio per raccogliere le cuffie da terra. 

“Da abbastanza tempo da sapere dove non spendere tutti i miei soldi per niente. Tu?”

“Boh, un mese e qualcosa.”

“Ah, capisco, capisco. Ti manca Roma?” 

“Sicuro mi manca il Wi-Fi di casa mia a Roma. Vabbè. Ci riproverò un altro giorno.” Borbotti tra te e te, scrivendo un veloce messaggio a Sana per rimandare la chiamata ad un secondo momento. Quando sollevi lo sguardo dallo schermo il ragazzo ti sta ancora guardando con lo stesso sorrisetto divertito. 

“Hai qualcos’altro da fare ora?” 

“No, perché?”

“Perché io non ho un cazzo da fare e non mi dispiacerebbe fare amicizia. Famo un giro?”

\---

Il giro con Niccolò si trasforma in un kebab a Camden Town, che si trasforma in un paio di Guinness in un pubbetto carino, che si trasforma in una passeggiata eterna che termina solo alle prime luci dell’alba.

Il tuo cellulare ha il silenzioso attivato e rimane nella tasca posteriore dei tuoi jeans per tutta la notte. Non sei nemmeno tu a controllare l’ora, ma è Niccolò a dover spegnere la sveglia fissata sul suo, perché alle sei il sabato mattina deve andare a preparare i tavoli del ristorante in cui lavora, ed è solo per questo che vi salutate. 

A discapito dell’incontro improbabile, parlare con Niccolò – Niccolò Fares, nato a Roma, quasi 29 anni, cameriere in un ristorante italiano, a Londra per un anno sabbatico – è divertente e soprattutto liberatorio, perché niente di ciò che sai è ricavato da un background check fatto da te o da terzi. Per la prima volta in quasi dieci anni hai la possibilità di parlare di cazzate senza preoccuparti di un copione studiato per non destare sospetti, di conoscere qualcuno senza studiarti la sua scheda psicologica e personale: Niccolò è miracolosamente, meravigliosamente fuori dal tuo radar di rilevanza, e la cosa ti piace più del dovuto. 

Decidete di rivedervi. Passate insieme ben tre lunghissime giornate piene di chiacchierate ed esplorazioni culinarie (tra cui un memorabile esperimento di carbonara inglese fatto a casa di Niccolò che ha aperto un acceso dibattito sull’odore del miele) prima che entrambi cominciate a mandare segnali meno platonici. Non sai quando lui abbia cambiato rotta, se già fosse su quella strada dal vostro primo sguardo o se la tua compagnia lo abbia incuriosito a tal punto da guardarti in modo diverso. Sta di fatto che a te Niccolò inizia davvero a piacere, e non solo perché è oggettivamente un bel ragazzo. Qualcosa è scattato per te – per voi? – che sia la famosa scintilla dell’amore o semplicemente un’ottimale reazione chimica nel tuo cervello.

L’eureka ti arriva in un momento insospettabile: ve ne state nella camera di Niccolò, sul pavimento, a sgranocchiarvi una pizza di Pizza Express e a lamentarvi di quanto vi manchi il cibo italiano. State ridendo per cazzate, sicuramente qualcosa che ad orecchie esterne parrebbe una cretinata fatta e finita, ma è proprio in quel momento che ti ritrovi a guardare il profilo di Niccolò con un tuffo al cuore e a realizzare che con lui parlare è semplice, come farlo con un amico di vecchia data; vi conoscete da poco ma lo senti incredibilmente affine a te, e benché ci sia già familiarità nella scioltezza dei tuoi movimenti e nelle tue parole, vi è pure il brivido della scoperta. È affascinante incastrare pezzo dopo pezzo il puzzle colorato ed intricato della personalità di Niccolò, che sia ascoltandolo blaterare sui suoi studi e le sue passioni o origliando silenziosamente le chiamate in vivavoce dei suoi genitori apprensivi.

In tutta onestà, è quasi imbarazzante ammettere a te stesso di avere una cotta, e dopo così poco tempo, considerando che in tutta la tua vita non ti sei quasi mai lasciato andare nelle situazioni romantiche. Certo hai avuto la tua buona dose di avventure da poche botte e via (compreso un flirt con Filippo che in retrospezione ha quasi un retrogusto incestuoso), ma poche volte ti sei concesso di avvicinarti emotivamente a qualcuno. L'unica persona di cui tu sia mai stato innamorato è Giovanni, il tuo migliore amico d'infanzia che ti conosce e che conosci più delle tue tasche, forse l'unica persona accanto a cui tu sia mai riuscito veramente ad addormentarti con serenità, senza sussultare nel sonno al minimo rumore. È strano, quasi spaventoso, prendere coscienza del fatto che con Niccolò tu riesca a rilassarti abbastanza da non pensare compulsivamente alle vie di fuga nella stanza intorno a te: che siate seduti sul tappeto a fare un picnic improvvisato o sullo sgabello di un pub, il peso che hai sempre sulle spalle sparisce, l'allarme nel tuo cervello si quieta, e gli acciacchi (psicosomatici e non) del lavoro paiono anestetizzati. 

Ma è bello, tutto sommato, svegliarti con le farfalle nello stomaco. È un brivido molto diverso dall’adrenalina del lavoro, decisamente più piacevole – così piacevole che, per qualche minuto, la mattina scordi di avere una data di scadenza e il benessere dei tuoi amici sulle spalle.

___

La missione è in una fase di stallo. Ciò che Sana doveva rivelarti il giorno in cui hai incontrato Niccolò è che il virus ha un tempo di azione ancora troppo lungo per escludere a priori possibili complicazioni per te. La decisione che avete preso è la più pratica: mentre tu continuerai a studiare il soggetto di cui dovrai vestire letteralmente e metaforicamente i panni, i ragazzi da Roma cercheranno di apporre migliorie al virus, cercando di dimezzare il tempo di azione del malware, e conservando il prototipo attuale in caso di emergenza. 

Di Niccolò, ai ragazzi, non parli. Racconti di Maddalena e delle sue lasagne, menzioni gli altri coinquilini, ti lamenti di quanto ti manchino il bidet e le torte secche di Silvia, osanni i musicisti di strada e bestemmi contro la moquette. Parli di un gran numero di cose, importanti e non, rilevanti per la missione e non.

Niccolò, tuttavia, rimane il tuo segreto. Ne sei geloso, non tanto di lui ma di ciò che avete, perché hai la certezza che i tuoi amici non capirebbero; sai, in cuor tuo, che lo vedrebbero come una distrazione, al peggio una vera e propria minaccia, e tu non vuoi che questo rapporto genuino e prezioso venga macchiato da paranoie che non ti appartengono. 

\---

Tu e Niccolò vi baciate sott’acqua in una piscina desolata nel cuore della notte di Halloween, dopo un mese di sguardi eloquenti e mignoli che si sfiorano non troppo casualmente. È lui a portarti in quel posto, assicurandoti di essersi spesso intrufolato nello stabile con i suoi amici di Londra; a te, che vivi di mansioni al limite della legalità, non preoccupa particolarmente l’idea di essere in un posto in cui non dovresti entrare, né ti sembra particolarmente strana la facilità con cui Niccolò scassina la porta secondaria, così abituato ad essere circondato da persone capaci letteralmente di disinnescare bombe all’occorrenza. 

Guardandoti indietro, la sua _nonchalance_ avrebbe dovuto suonare come un campanello d’allarme.

Ma quella sera è tutto perfetto. Le labbra di Niccolò, l’odore di cloro sulla vostra pelle, l’acqua blu che riflette nelle sue iridi chiare. I vostri baci ti tolgono il fiato, la libertà di toccarlo più adrenalinica della corsa che dovete fare per scappare dal custode che finisce per beccarvi.

Il ritorno a casa di Niccolò è tra risate affannose e brividi di freddo per l’aria autunnale, perché siete fradici e avere la giacca sopra ai vestiti bagnati non fa poi molto. L’umore, tuttavia, l’umore rimane caldo, confortevole, mentre correte su per le scale e vi intrufolate scarsamente silenziosi nell’appartamento, lasciando le scarpe zuppe all’ingresso per non sporcare in giro.

Niccolò, da gentiluomo, ti offre di fare la doccia per primo. Tu proponi di farla insieme. Lo sguardo intenso che ti lancia ha l’effetto di una miccia su di te, capace di riscaldarti dalle punte dei capelli fino a quelle dei piedi, tingendo di rosso ogni tua molecola. Ma non osate sfiorarvi la pelle. Niccolò concede che tu gli lavi i capelli a patto che possa farlo anche lui per te, ed entrambi prendete tempo per giocarvi, soffiando sulla schiuma, spargendo sapone ovunque nel cubicolo, plasmando creste e strane acconciature. Ridete come bambini, con gli occhi rossi e sensibili per il sapone e il fiato corto per l’eccitazione. Quando poi finite, asciutti e profumati, Niccolò ti presta un paio di boxer e una maglietta comoda per dormire.

Il letto nella sua stanza è da una piazza e mezza, grande abbastanza perché ci sia un po’ di spazio tra voi quando vi stendete sul fianco, viso a viso. Ma quel margine non dura per molto, perché ormai vi siete baciati e quale è il punto di non riprendere a farlo?

E quello fate, per tutta la notte; passate il tempo a scambiarvi baci, ad impararvi a vicenda, scoprendo quali tocchi vi facciano sospirare e quali gemere all’improvviso. Le mani di Niccolò sono ovunque, in qualsiasi istante e ti perdi nelle sensazioni, nel sentire le sue unghie graffiarti la schiena e le sue mani aggrapparsi ai capelli alla base della tua nuca; e tu lo mordi e lo baci, sul collo, sul petto, sulla spalla sinistra, lo marchi e ti lasci marchiare. Non vi trattenete ma non andate nemmeno oltre: in ventisette anni di vita non hai mai passato un’intera notte in un letto a limonare con qualcuno, eppure ti senti rilassato, appagato, e l’assenza di un orgasmo prima di dormire non ti sfiora nemmeno.

È una novità.

___

Il mattino seguente è una chiamata persa di Giovanni a svegliarti. L’orario sulla radiosveglia appoggiata al comodino segna le undici del mattino e in tutta onestà sei talmente rincoglionito da non capire nemmeno da che parte sei girato. Di Niccolò non c’è traccia da nessuna parte, quando finalmente ti sfili da sotto le coperte. Le porte delle stanze dei coinquilini sono chiuse e la cucina comunitaria è deserta, se non per una moka al centro del tavolo con un bigliettino attaccatovi con lo scotch.

**Accendimi.**

**Ti chiamo appena stacco.**

**N.**

Ti fai silenziosamente il caffè, scrollando tra le notifiche dei gruppi per controllare se c’è qualche problema significativo, ed imprechi tra i denti quando realizzi che è il compleanno di Luchino e te ne stavi completamente dimenticando. Un secondo dopo stai già facendo partire la chiamata.

“Hey Luchì!” 

“Bella Marti!” ti risponde il tuo amico, l'entusiasmo evidente nella voce, sebbene stia sussurrando nel microfono. C'è qualcosa che ti sfugge, ma conoscendo i tuoi amici, è qualcosa di idiota. 

“Tanti auguri, fra.” 

“Grazie grazie. Senti, non posso parlare ora, sono nascosto in cantina perché ho paura dello scherzo che hanno preparato Elia e Gio. Stasera mangiamo una pizza tutti insieme, ti va di connetterti in videochiamata? Silvia potrebbe incazzarsi se non rispondi. Perfetto okay grazie ciao!”

Non fai in tempo a salutare che Luchino ha già riattaccato e tu rimani con un sorriso inebetito a fissare lo schermo del tuo telefono. Ridacchi tra te e te quando apri la chat di Gio:

**Stasera mi unisco anche io alla pizza.**

**Luchino è in cantina, provate nel freezer rotto.**

**\---**

Niccolò non ti chiama per tutto il giorno – non che tu continui a controllare il telefono, assolutamente – ma comunque hai l’occasione di portarti avanti con i tuoi doveri. Passi l’intero pomeriggio a controllare gli spostamenti di Andrew McCormann, il vostro soggetto _x_ , attraverso le telecamere che hai posizionato sugli edifici di fronte allo stabile dell’ICI, annotandoti qualsiasi movimento fuori dalla sua norma. Ti rifai la doccia, lavi i vestiti sporchi di ieri, fai una merenda; ad un certo punto torna pure a casa Maddalena tutta trafelata, e decidi di offrirle un caffè per farla rilassare.

È strano che la tua coinquilina sia a casa a quest’ora del pomeriggio (di solito non manca una lezione, al contrario tuo, che stai perdendo più lezioni del lecito, ora che passi tanto tempo con Niccolò e la missione sta giungendo ad un punto cruciale), così decidi di indagare.

“Come mai a casa a quest’ora? Tutto bene?”

Maddalena gira il suo caffè e annuisce concitata. C’è qualcosa di strano in questo entusiasmo forzato, anche per i suoi standard. “Sì, sì. Le lezioni sono state cancellate per qualche problema misterioso - guarda, non mi interessa nemmeno. Hai fatto bene a non presentarti oggi.” Beve un sorso, “Tu che hai combinato?”

Mentalmente ti segni di fare un controllo incrociato per verificare cosa sia successo in università. “Niente di che, ieri ero fuori con un amico e alla fine ho dormito da lui.”

“Oh. Non sapevo avessi fatto amicizia!”

“Ogni tanto anche io non sono asociale.” Scherzi, notando il guizzo nervoso nel sopracciglio di Maddalena all'argomento in questione. “Comunque ora vado in camera mia, ho una festa di compleanno che mi aspetta su Skype.”

"Uh, seratona!" 

"Già. Buona serata allora." 

Torni in camera tua e ti getti sul letto, agguantando il tuo telefono. La percentuale di batteria è salita e hai qualche messaggio non letto, che ti accingi a controllare: due messaggi sono di Sana, che ti ha mandato un paio di saggi su nuove terapie mediche (siete soliti mandarvi link e documenti interessanti, oltre alle dovute cagate ); uno è di tua madre, che ti chiede come va la tua "esperienza di studio", a cui rispondi immediatamente; gli altri sono di Elia e Gio nel gruppo collettivo, e sono tutti dedicati alle loro mirabili gesta per organizzare lo scherzo di compleanno per Luchino, come è tradizione. I tuoi amici hanno pensato bene di fargli un trick da film, con tanto secchio sopra la porta, che aprendosi gli ha fatto cadere la vernice addosso; una volta ricoperto di bianco, a mo' di matrimonio, gli altri lo hanno ricoperto di piume del cuscino, mentre Elia proiettava sulla parete la scena di _Wanna be_ in Chicken Little e Gio filmava. Non sai come se lo siano inventati, ma il video che hai ricevuto era esilarante, e sai che questo scherzo finirà nella top 5 dei migliori scherzi di compleanno. L'unica nota dolente è non essere stato lì ad organizzarlo, ma scacci il pensiero prima che ti possa immusonire. 

Dai un'ultima occhiata ai tuoi messaggi, facendo scivolare lo sguardo alla chat di Niccolò, che però rimane silenziosa. Sospiri, poi apri una nuova pagina Google; sei solo, poco cagato e in una missione di merda: ti meriti come minimo una buona cena.

Due ore e un fattorino dopo, la familiare musichetta di Skype ti distrae dall'insistente scrollare su Instagram.

“Sei un bastardo per avermi venduto ai nemici, zì!”

È così che Luchino ti accoglie nella videochat, appena rispondi. La linea del Wi-Fi di casa è quella che è, ma il sushi d’asporto che ti è appena arrivato ha un aspetto delizioso e ti aiuta a non pensare a quanto ti manchi la buona pizza. 

I tuoi amici sono tutti lì, seduti al lungo tavolo di plastica da giardino che usate per le occasioni speciali. Le pareti alle loro spalle sono piene di palloncini e di fogli colorati così male da sembrare opera di bambini dell'asilo; quando chiederai, più tardi nella serata, ti risponderanno che siccome Luchino è tanto appassionato d'arte, ciascuno di loro ha provato a fargli un ritratto, e che Luca, piccolo angelo, li ha pure apprezzati tutti quanti. 

I saluti ti arrivano rumorosi e sconnessi, e quando il video si stabilizza hai la possibilità di vedere il familiare caos che la tua famiglia di sbandati riesce ad emanare: Eva e Gio stanno distribuendo le patatine e le bibite, Eleonora sta urlando qualcosa che a causa della scarsa chiarezza della linea non senti, ma deduci siano indicazioni ad Edoardo e Canegallo, che entrano nel campo della videocamera con una pila di scatole di pizza; Luchino è letteralmente in braccio a Silvia, che gli sta mettendo un cappellino di carta in testa, mentre Elia paparazza il tutto ridendo come un ossesso. A salutarti con più calma sono Filippo e Sana, i più vicini al computer, ma appena Federica passa esclamando un “ciao Marti! Raga ho l’alcol” il biondo si dilegua. 

"Er Boccia e Spera?" chiedi, non vedendoli apparire da nessuna parte. 

"Chiamati urgentemente non sappiamo dove, non sappiamo da chi, non sappiamo perché" mastica Elia, sputacchiando pizza da tutte le parti. Filippo gli tira un coltello (che Elia prontamente schiva), borbottando qualcosa sul come abbia fatto ad innamorarsi di un selvaggio del genere. La tua risposta mentale automatica è il footage segreto dell'appartamento in Finlandia in cui Filippo ed Elia furono costretti a soggiornare per quasi un mese a causa della nevicata più indomabile del secolo, e sei costretto a pizzicarti la pelle del polso per scacciare l'ombra di vecchi traumi dalle tue retine. Sfortunatamente, l'immagine attuale di Elia che si sporge per sbaciucchiare il suo ragazzo volontariamente cercando di sbavargli addosso sugo e mozzarella filante non è molto meglio; grazie a dio Edoardo - figlio dissidente di due agenti CIA rivali dei genitori Sava, nonché fidanzato di Eleonora (si è innamorato così tanto della sua Giulietta dopo averle prese da lei, che ha deciso di seguirla in capo al mondo dopo una missione degenerata in follia. È con voi dal 2025 e si è portato dietro il migliore amico, Canegallo) - continua la spiegazione: "Sono partiti ieri di fretta e furia senza dire niente, e hanno fatto in modo di non lasciare tracce, quindi credo sia roba grossa di cui non sono sicuri."

"Che è ciò di cui abbiamo proprio bisogno." borbotta Canegallo, ricevendo subito dopo un colpo sulla spalla da Silvia. "È il compleanno di Luca, non si parla di lavoro! È contro le regole!"

Luchino la guarda come se fosse la sua personale Venere e, sospettando l’inizio di un possibile limone, decidi di attirare l'attenzione di Fede, Eva e Sana, per parlare con loro dell'ennesimo reboot Disney che nessuno voleva.

L’intera serata è folle come sempre sono le occasioni dove siete tutti contemporaneamente nello stesso luogo; ad un certo punto Elia e Fede tirano fuori rispettivamente una scatola del gioco dell'oca alcolica e tre bottiglie di rum - "Ma che siamo, una brutta battuta de I pirati dei Caraibi?" scherza Sana - e la situazione degenera a livelli spropositati. Nonostante il caos e le difficoltà della linea internet ballerina non riesci a smettere di sorridere neanche per un minuto: sapevi di sentire la loro mancanza, ne eri acutamente consapevole, ma vederli così, vivi e brillanti e rumorosi ti fa realizzare quanto avessi bisogno di svagarti con loro. Essere così lontano, così distaccato dalla dinamica della famiglia ti fa sentire sempre un po’ in difetto: questa è la ragione che ti fa odiare le trasferte lunghe; ed è sciocco, perché sei consapevole di mancar loro (non passa giorno in cui ognuno dei tuoi amici non ti scriva, anche solo per dirti che hanno cagato), e sai anche che è necessario, ma quando la solitudine si fa sentire più forte ti pesa non vivere con loro dei momenti di qualità.

Ma oggi, come ha detto Silvia, è il compleanno di Luchino, e non c'è spazio per niente di più: ciò che devi fare è cantare tanti auguri a Luchino, distrarlo e cercare di non dare a vedere che Giovanni ed Elia gli stiano per spruzzare la panna montata sulla testa.

___

La mattina dopo ti svegli presto (al contrario dei tuoi amici, che stanno probabilmente smaltendo una bella sbronza) e vai all'internet café - un altro, suggerito da Niccolò - per farti una ricerchina tra i server scolastici. Maddalena ha borbottato di lezioni interrotte, ma se così fosse stato pianificato Filippo o Sana ti avrebbero quantomeno avvisato. 

Munito di un bel doppio espresso, nero e senza zucchero, ti metti all'opera. Ti ci vuole una mezzoretta buona per avviare i tuoi neuroni, e un'altra per capire esattamente come muoverti; le tue hacking skills non sono certo paragonabili a quelle di Silvia o Filippo (o Federica, che è la più letale, quando ne ha voglia), ma sono comunque buone abbastanza da farti fare un trucco di magia tecnologica per infilarti indisturbato nel database e trovare nei documenti privati del rettore la trascrizione della discussione. Noti subito che qualcosa non va: Maddalena non ha detto il vero, perché le lezioni non sono veramente saltate; anzi, è stato dato addirittura l'ordine di non coinvolgere direttamente nessuno studente a fronte del fallito hackeraggio; è stata tuttavia convocata una riunione straordinaria della dirigenza a riguardo, che sicuro avrà fatto partire tutta una serie di controlli superiori che, in tutta onestà, potevate evitarvi. E non per paura di essere beccati, perché sai che siete dei pro a creare cronologie personali pregresse per ogni vostra identità fittizia o semi tale. No, il problema non è quello.

“Marti?”

Giovanni risponde con voce rauca e confusa al terzo squillo, e senti la voce di Eva, altrettanto assonnata, domandare cosa ci sia che non va.

“Ripigliati velocemente dal coma, fra, abbiamo un problema." Non gli dai nemmeno il tempo di mettere il vivavoce per Eva che stai continuando. "Qualcuno ha spulciato tra i dati personali degli iscritti all’università. Secondo le trascrizioni niente di fuori dal normale è stato segnalato e non riescono a capire perché qualcuno possa aver voluto hackerare i profili degli studenti.”

"Azz."

"Hanno convenuto che sia stato uno studente che voleva fare il simpatico, ma onestamente mi puzza."

“Credi ti abbiano individuato?”

“Individuato no, ma sapevano dove guardare, Gio.”

“Cazzo raga. Sospetti?”

Sì, pensi, e ce l'ho in casa. 

"No, per ora." 

Sai che non informare i tuoi amici è scorretto, a tratti oltremodo rischioso, ma se i tuoi sospetti sono fondati, Maddalena ti sta osservando sin dall'inizio, e non puoi permetterti di darle più informazioni del dovuto. L’unica cosa da fare è lavorare da solo, tenerti tutto ben stretto al petto e muoverti nell’ombra.

\----

Niccolò non ti richiama il giorno dopo, non ti richiama per tutta la settimana. Dici a te stesso che non ti importa, che probabilmente è impegnato al ristorante o con i suoi amici. Odi essere così infastidito dalla situazione, e ancor di più ti turba quanto Niccolò ti manchi. Ed è assurdo. Lo conosci da poco più di un mese, vi siete scambiati solo qualche bacio sotto le coperte, non ha senso, non ha assolutamente senso, provare tutti questi sentimenti struggenti per una persona di cui conosci a malapena il cognome e il gusto preferito di pizza.

Eppure eccoti qua, a chiederti se tu non sia stato troppo avventato nell’attribuire più significato a quella che di fatto è stata solo una notte di baci. Forse hai frainteso, forse hai visto più intimità di quella che Niccolò voleva dimostrare. Dopotutto, la tua cotta decennale per Giovanni è la riprova che hai la tendenza a nutrire e desiderare sentimenti senza un futuro.


End file.
